The Moment
by NightStar28
Summary: Understanding can come in the blink of an eye, in a single moment of time. When did those moments happen for a young human girl and her cherished lord?


Just another little one-shot that needed to be set free. It had been pacing through my brain like a caged animal. It was mostly inspired by the anime episode, 'Forever with Lord Sesshomaru'.

* * *

Rin smiled with absolute bliss shinning on her face, her body purring in satisfaction and her heart filled with contentment.

She was now her beloved Sesshomaru's mate… his and his alone for all of eternity.

Never had she dared to think this would ever happen… she had dreamed of it, longed for it, but not once had she thought about it as a real possibility. How could a being as wondrous as he ever feel such things for a human like her? It wasn't that she thought he did not care for her at all… she had always known he cared, but had assumed it be in the way a person might care for a favored pet, or maybe even a bit like an adopted daughter. That he would truly see her as a desirable woman and lover never entered her thoughts in all the time she had seen him as a desirable man.

That had not happened at first, in fact it had been many years after she had begun traveling with him, and after she began to have her woman's time. It was then that Sesshomaru brought her to stay with his brother and mate Kagome, saying only that for a time she would need a woman's guidance and to be with humans so that she would understand what life with them could be like.

The moment she had finally seen him as a man, rather than her hero, had occurred the first time he visited after leaving her there… she had been so happy to see him that she had unthinkingly ran and thrown herself in his arms… and found herself never wanting to leave them. Tingles had tickled down her spin, and the place between her legs had grown warm and tight. She had very nearly whimpered aloud at the sweet torment before Sesshomaru firmly set her away, putting her at a respectable distance with a scowl on his face.

Thinking she had offended him, touching him with her human self, Rin had been very careful after that to never invade his personal space in such a way again… but she watched him. Studied the beauty of his face and form with the eyes of a young woman rather than the innocent gaze of a child… knowing that no other man would ever compare.

Many boys from the village had hinted at wanting to court her but she had gently sent them all away, her heart was already owned by someone, and while she had thought he would never be hers, she had also known she could never be anyone else's.

Five years after he had left her with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru came for another visit, that in itself was not unusual, but this time he asked to speak with her alone. Something he had not done since the time she hugged him, his visits having always been conducted with one of her new guardians present.

Nervous, but excited by the idea of spending time alone with him she had quickly agreed.

Walking through the forest the bordered the village he had asked her about her life.

Was she happy where she was? Had any of the village boys caught her eye? Did she require anything?

Answering with absolute honesty she had assured him that she was happy, she had come to feel as if she had a family with Inuyasha and Kagome, but that she also still missed traveling with him. With a laugh she had dismissed the very idea of her having a crush on anyone from the village. Jokingly she pointed out that she had grown up knowing the greatest men alive in him and his brother… before asking how any village boy could compare…

Finally she had told him that the only thing she required from him was for him to come see her more often.

He had smiled ever so softly at her then… before asking her to instead come with him, this time forever.

And so she found herself here, stretched out on the softest futon imaginable, her beloved Sesshomaru still twined around her as he caught his breath. Infusing her with enough of his youki to complete the mating, then satisfying both or their physical needs had strained his strength in the most delicious way.

It simply amazed her… why had he chosen her? When had he known? She needed to understand.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered.

There was a slight chuckle before he answered.

"Rin… given our location and the new nature of our relationship… you may leave off the 'sama'"

With a blush Rin ducked her head, but her questions still begged for answers.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked in the softest of whispers.

"Because it could be no one but you… you are the only one I must have beside me always." He replied without hesitation, not having to think through the answer.

"But when do you realize that? What made you make up your mind? When did you know you wanted me?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her more fully, using a hand to raise her chin up so that her eyes met his own.

For a long moment he simply stared into her eyes, searching out her every insecurity before he kissed her and pulled her close.

"I think I have known in my heart ever since the time you were trying to care for me, when you came to me offering fish and covered in bruises. It upset me that you had been harmed, but I had never before cared about such a thing. I was furious when I found your body savaged by wolves, relieved when Tenseiga brought you back, and pleased when you followed me. However it took my mind a good deal longer… the moment I truly understood I wanted you to stay beside me for all of eternity, was when you asked me if I would remember you after you died.

Rin remembered that day, she had been kidnapped by a demon and then nearly kidnapped again by well-intended monks… until Sesshomaru saved her. She had also been upset by what Master Jaken had told her earlier, about her dying before her lord had built his empire, so she would have no place in it.

Seems as if he was mistaken.

"You told me not to say such silly things…" She murmured.

"The idea of your death, of you not being in the world and by my side, was utterly abhorrent to me. It was then that I knew I needed to find a way to keep death from ever touching you… but it was not until you had grown into a young woman who brazenly embraced me that I knew the method."

"That time I hugged you after you left me with Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama?" Rin questioned, and at her beloved's nod, she continued. "But I thought I angered you when I did that, you had such a frown on your face when you pushed me away."

Sesshomaru laughed, surprising and delighting Rin. She might not have understood what had amused him, but his laughter was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"I was not angry with you my little flower… I was aroused."

Rin just stared back at him with wide eyes.

"That is why in every visit after I made certain that someone else was present, unable to completely trust myself not to seek out your touch again." He confessed.

"But why wait? I would have welcomed your interest even then." She blushingly confessed.

Smiling tenderly down at her Sesshomaru brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. "That may be… but I needed to allow you to decide that I was what you wanted with a full understanding about what you would be giving up… a human life. You needed to spend time with humans that did not abuse and abandon you… to see what that life could be… before you could truly choose to be with me."

Rin shook her head in delighted amusement. "Don't you know? There has never been a choice… from the moment I met you I could only ever love you."

Looking very pleased with himself Sesshomaru pulled her close as his lips lowered towards hers. "And I you." He whispered in the moment before they met.

There were no more words that night, instead they communicated by touch and look alone… but it was more than enough… both now understood the other perfectly.

* * *

Ok heading back to work on 'Taken' now. Honestly though, these one shots seem to be helping… I have actually gotten a few more pages done on 'Taken', and I have had some big breakthroughs regarding certain plot threads I've been struggling with. Idea's that so excited me, a good friend of mine got an out of the blue phone call just so I could gushingly tell her all about it. LoL! I was literally bouncing in my chair the whole time… I might even have squealed a few times. Needless to say… there are some really fun twists in store for the cast of 'Taken'.


End file.
